


The Only Welcome Needed

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Castiel, M/M, Napping, Schmoop, kindda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When his gaze drifted over the room, his eyes fell on one of his favorite sights."</p>
<p>Dean + Cas bed cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Welcome Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd & spur of the moment

It had been a long day, and he could attest to that.

With heavy eyes and weighted steps, Castiel trudged his way into the bunker. He tossed the keys into the dish by the door and shucked off his blue work vest that kindly labeled him as 'Steve'. After another two steps into his new home, he toed out of his shoes and placed them by the door mat along with the other pairs of footwear belonging to the various residents of the bunker.

The place was dead silent save for the reticent echo of daytime television spilling in from another room. Quietly, the former angel tiptoed his way over the bunker's cool floors and through the halls until he stumbled upon the room from where the television noise was coming from.

He peeked his head into the room, making certain not to crack the door open any more than it had already been so as to not make a peep of sound. When his gaze drifted over the room, his eyes fell on one of his favorite sights.

On top of the bed with his eyes shut and mouth ajar and drooling was Dean resting on his back. He had one arm under his head with the other resting atop the slight paunch of his belly where his t-shirt had ridden up. Castiel looked at the sight and smiled amused, knowing full well that Dean must've dozed off while watching and episode of Dr. Sexy.

After a moment of drinking in the endearing sight before him, Castiel softly snuck into the room and up to side of the bed. He lightly set his weight onto the bed, making certain to not wake Dean with the added heft. Once he was all the way on the bed, Castiel looked down at Dean and smiled tenderly.

While running a hand over Dean's mussed bed hair, Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean on his cheek. "Hey baby, I'm home," he whispered against the hunter's jaw. Dean only mumbled in his sleep, showing no indication as to whether or not he knew if Castiel was in the room with him or not.

With another soft smile, Castiel curled up against Dean and rest his head atop Dean's stomach. He took a deep breath and let it release in an exhausted sigh. He closed his eyes and began to drift off, but not before he felt the affection touch of a hand stroke over his messy head. It was the only welcome Castiel needed to know that he was home.

Together, both Dean and his angel curled against each other's body heat and fell asleep. This was why moments like these were Cas' favorite part of the day.

Several minutes later, the sound of soft snores and television commercials leaked into the hallway, leading Sam to the cracked doorway of their bedroom. He looked on at the two of them sharing a quiet moment together. He couldn't help but think of how much better the two of them looked now that they were finally together and settled.

And if Sam took a photo or two of the warmhearted scene, he wouldn't say.


End file.
